


H. Weasley

by SPS-unfinished (sevpottersnape)



Series: Incomplete Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adoption, Bill and Charlie are brothers still, But they are also pretty much married as well, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Harry gets a new family, Incomplete, It's in many pieces and some are in a more outline format, M/M, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Sibling Incest, This is one of my fave things I've written, mentions of abuse, ok so this is one I have gone back to work on occasionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/SPS-unfinished
Summary: Abused by the Dursley's since he was a baby Harry learned very early the best way to escape from his family... what had started as accidental magic became Harry's refuge from his family. He didn't have a name for it but he knew that if thought hard enough he could leave Little Whinging behind, usually he found himself in a city of sand and heat, not that he minded as it was free of his family.It was during one of his trips to this place, he learned was called Egypt, that he met two young men with bright red hair. They were very kind to him and gave him food and shortly after a home where he could be safe and happy.*I began this story a few different ways this is the last beginning I had been working on which is why I'm posting it first*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know in all the stuff I've written for this... I've never once thought of a title... 
> 
> This does have a prequel I had begun writing as well, but that is a Lucius/Arthur story.

_Thank Merlin for cooling charms!_ Charlie thinks. Though even with the charm can feel the oppressive heat all around him. It’s the beginning of June and he is in Egypt with his older brother Bill. Ostensibly he is there to help his brother settle in, though it’s more to get away from their mother…

Largely because he and Bill were more than just brothers, they were lovers as well. A secret neither wishes to share with their family any time soon.

“So ready to see the bazaars in Cairo?” Bill grins as he approaches one of his arms gliding around his brothers’ neck, a casual gesture. It is both innocent and possessive.

“S’why I’m really here isn’t it?” Charlie teases. Standing side by side they really don’t look much like brothers; Bill is tall and lanky with pale cream colored hair and is covered in freckles, whereas Charlie is almost a head shorter with a wide stocky build his hair a deep red like the rest of their siblings.

“Oy! I thought you were here to be my work horse.” Bill laughs using the arm around Charlie’s neck to pull him into a head lock. “Now who am I going to get to do all my unpacking?”

“Bollox on that! You know as well as I do that you ain’t got fuck all left to unpack.” Charlie cries using his greater strength to sweep Bill off his feet, causing the slightly older boy to squeal with laughter.

“You really are a great brute!” Bill giggles not even trying to be let down, as his giggles subside Bill’s smile softens. “I am really am glad you are here with me.” He sighs.

Charlie thinks his eyes are probably sparkling by now. “So am I, love. And I can’t wait until –”

“Hey Bill! You up yet?” Charlie is cut off by an excited cry from outside their front door, Tonks. Charlie sighs setting Bill down so that he can answer the door.

“Hey Tonks…Did you need something?” Bill asks politely as he opens the door for the woman.

Tonks had been at Hogwarts with them and was in the same class as Bill, Charlie suspects she had, and by the looks of it still has a bit of a crush on Bill. “I was heading out to do a bit of exploring today… wanted to see if you would like to come with?” she flutters her lashes attempting demure, failing with her garish neon orange and blue hair. Charlie rolls his eyes grimacing.

“Oh uh, sorry Tonks, Char and I were heading out to do some shopping today…” Charlie mentally cheers as she finally looks past Bill to notice him, making a face that to Charlie screams annoyed.

“Oh… You brought Charlie with you… Doesn’t he have to go back to Hogwarts?”

“Not until September…” Bill answers quickly. The room goes silent as Tonks just stands at the door looking between the two brothers.

Realizing she isn’t going to leave on her own Charlie lets out an aggravated sigh and pushes past Bill. “Well we better get going before it gets too much later in the day!” Charlie feigns exuberance slapping his hands together and making sure to nudge Tonks out of their doorway. “Have a great time exploring we really must be off now though.”

Tonks snaps to attention with only a small frown. “Right, yeah… See ya later Bill!” she calls smiling at his older brother only.

As soon as she has turned away Charlie rolls his eyes so hard his head rolls with them. Bill laughs at his response. “I’m sorry about that… I forgot she was heading here too.”

Charlie shakes his head with a small smile. “Nah I figured she would follow you for a while, I remember how persistent she had been in the common room.”

Bill shudders. “Don’t remind me about that!”

Charlie grins. “What you don’t wanna remember Tonks using her abilities to try and look like mom to attract you?”

Bill shudders again. “That is exactly the opposite of what I want to remember from Hogwarts! Now… come on brat it’s an hour long flight to Cairo.” Charlie laughs but they are able to go on their way without further incidence.

~

Harry carefully picked his way through the crowded streets, he loved this place… it was so much better than his aunt and uncles home… though he still had to keep going back there to do his chores, this place was a nice reprieve away from their home.

~

Bill and Charlie spent a lovely morning browsing various stalls picking up things that caught their eye, haggling for the best deals on things for their home, or gifts to send their family. “Hey Char, I’ll be right back.” Bill says gesturing towards a facility housing bathrooms. Charlie nods waving him away.

As Charlie waits he watches the crush of people meander about, he loves the bright clothing people in this region wear. Pinks, purples, blues, drab gray, cream…

Wait… Charlie scans the crowd again quickly and spots a lone little boy. His top is much too big on his thin frame giving the appearance of a jellabiya but a closer look shows otherwise. Charlie watches as the boy deftly navigates the market keeping out of the way of the people wandering by.

He can tell the boy is alone and worrying that he may be lost Charlie approaches him. “Hey-ya kid.” He calls gently smiling as the boy turns towards him rapidly, Charlie watches as his gaze darts about wildly, looking for the best escape route Charlie thinks sadly. “Its ok kid, names Charlie.” The boy eyes him warily.

“What d’ya want from me?”

“I just wanted to see if you were alright, I’m here visiting my older brother and saw you wandering around… I’ve also got a bunch of younger brothers and I would hope if someone saw them wandering around alone or lost that they would go and help them.” He explains gently, hoping to keep the boy calm.

The boy eyes him up and down suspiciously. “I’m Harry…” The boy, Harry, says after a long moment of staring at Charlie.

Charlie’s grin widens a little more. “That’s a good name kid.”

Harry smiles tentatively at the other boy. “You said you had brothers?”

“Yup! I have an older brother, he just moved here, named Bill, then there’s me, Percy, Fred and George, they are twins, then Ron, he looks about your age, and finally a sister named Ginny, she’s the youngest.”

“That’s a lot of kids.”

Charlie nods as seriously as he can. “It is, but they are great… what about you Harry?”

Harry shrugs as his shoulders hunch inwards. “I got a cousin… but he isn’t very nice…”

Trying not to frown to hard Charlie nods. “I’m sorry, what about your parents?”

Hunching over even further Harry shakes his head quickly. “My aunt said they died in a car crash because my daddy was a drunk and they were stupid…”

Charlie’s can feel his jaw attempting to clench tight at that. “Is your family here?” he asks forcing a lightness to his voice he can’t feel.

Harry shakes his head quickly. “I come here alone when I’m trying to hide from Dudley.”

“How do you get here all by yourself?”

Harrys’ eyes widen fearfully as he leans in closer to Charlie. “I think its… magic.” He whispers terrified, watching Charlie’s reaction to the ‘M’ word closely.

Charlie nods slowly, that’s what he expected. “That’s amazing!” he exclaims hoping not to frighten the boy. “What makes you think its magic?”

Still watching him carefully for a reaction he answers. “Because I looked on a map… We’re in Egypt, and my uncle’s house is in Surrey.”

Charlie nearly falls over in shock. “Whoa… My brother Bill and I can do that too,” Charlie leans forward to whisper. “Though he can barely make it from Wales.”

“I can barely do what?” Bill laughs as he walks up behind Harry.

Harry squeals in fright rushing behind Charlie to hide. Bill eyes the child curiously, gaze settling on Charlie. “It’s ok Harry, this is my older brother Bill, I mentioned him earlier.”

Bill kneels down low to greet the frightened child. He smiles kindly at the boy hiding behind his brother. “Hello there, I didn’t mean to startle you… I was just looking for Charlie.”

Harry nods slowly accepting the answer Bill had given… “Hi.” He says shyly slowly moving from behind Charlie.

Bills gaze softens as he responds. “So I heard someone over here mentioning my name and being able to barely do something.” He swings a playful look towards Charlie.

Charlie nods solemnly. “Harry here, is from Surrey and he likes to come here to hide, and I was telling him how you can barely make the journey from Wales.” Bill nods slowly gaze travelling between his brother and the young, definitely magical, boy.

“You got that right, Char…” Bill says watching the child. “I do have a bit of an issue with such a distance but that’s because travelling like that is new for me.” Bill nods to Harry. “What about you, how long have you been making the trip here?”

Harry considers the question. “Well I’m 7 now… and the first time I came here I was 5… My cousin Dudley had pushed me down the stairs.”

Bill and Charlie share a horrified look between them. “Had he ever done that before?” Charlie asks gently.

Harry shakes his head. “No… he wanted to be like his dad though…”

“His dad?” Bill asks dreading the answer he fears is coming.

“Uncle Vernon used to push me down the stairs a lot.” Harry mumbles, wringing his hands worriedly.

Charlie can see Bill flinch slightly, so he gently turns Harry toward himself. “Harry,” He calls gently. “Why do you go back there?”

Frowning in confusion. “It’s one of the rules… where else would I go?”

“Well you can make it here… have you never considered staying?” Bill asks him kindly.

Harry shrugs again. “Aunt Petunia said I had to be home to do chores in the mornings, but any other time she didn’t care where I was…”

“Morning… you mean you’ve not slept at home before?”

He nods slowly. “I’ve stayed here a night before but I had to get up really early to make it home for chores.”

Charlie catches Bills eye over the boys head. “We were about to head back to my brothers home for lunch, would you like to come eat with us?”

Harry’s suspicious gaze swings between the two young men. “I don’t know… Where do you wanna take me?”

“Well, Bills’ home is near the Siwa Oasis… which is, about 550km away from here.”

Harry frowns, face scrunching up as he considers the distance. “That’s really far away from here… How do you get there from here?”

Charlie hadn’t thought about how all three of them might get back to Siwa, so he turns to Bill for an answer. “Well… for the 3 of us the safest way to travel would be taking a magic carpet.”

At the use of the ‘M’ word Harry’s demeanor begins to relax just a bit. “Magic?” he questions quietly.

Despite having actually invited the boy to lunch Charlie is still shocked at how quick he relaxes just by mentioning magic. “Yep.”

Harry stares between the two red heads a few moments longer before nodding slowly. “What do I have to do to get the lunch?”

Bill is somewhat at a loss. “What do you mean?”

“At home aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon said no food unless my chores were done… what chores will I have to do?” Harry explains matter-of-factly.

Charlie shakes his head slowly. “No, there are no chores… we invited you to eat with us.” Still looking skeptical Harry agrees to go with the 2 Weasley’s. Bill leads the way to a nearby magic carpet rental stall. As Bill approaches the proprietor about a carpet, Charlie takes a calming breath before asking Harry a question about his home life.

“Harry,” When the child’s attention turns towards him Charlie continues. “You mentioned something about chores before you could eat… What are your chores?”

Harry shrugs slightly, deciding the older boy may be considering putting him to work anyways. “Gardening, cooking breakfast, dishes, laundry… on Saturdays I have to clean out uncle Vernon’s garage and Dudley’s bedrooms as well, and Sundays is when I’m allowed to clean out my cupboard.”

Charlie nods slowly, he can feel the tight rein he has been keeping on his emotions pulling tight. “You ever been flying before?” Charlie asks the young boy, hoping to distract himself from his own emotions.

Harry quickly shakes his head. “I’ve heard about it before… is it fun?”

“I’ve never ridden on a carpet before,” Charlie confides. “But I know flying on a broom is amazing.”

“You can fly a broom? Like those witches on the TV?”

Vaguely remembering his dad muttering about a muggle contraption called ‘TV’ a few years ago, but not having a clue about what the contraption actually was Charlie shrugs. “I’m not really sure what a ‘TV’ actually is... I don’t think we have anything like that in the wizarding world… at least not in Europe.”

Eyes wide, Harry stares up at Charlie confused. “A TV is for watching shows… uncle Vernon likes the news, aunt Petunia likes ‘soaps’ and Dudley watches cartoons…”

Still having no clue what any of that actually means, Charlie nods anyways. “What about your favorite show?”

A quick shake of his head as he answers. “I’m not supposed to watch the TV,” Harry’s eyes widen worriedly as he remembers he wasn’t allowed to watch TV at home. “You won’t tell them I’ve watched it before?”

“Hey, hey, it’s ok! You don’t have to worry about them here.” Charlie says as he once more kneels to Harry’s height. “You are safe here.”

“What’s wrong?” Bill asks as he makes his way back over to them from the carpet dealer, an intricate rug tucked under one arm.

Harry startles easily not having heard Bill approach, turning to face him nervously. “Well Harry here was just telling me about a TV show with witches who flew on broomsticks, right Harry?” Charlie answers quickly drawing the boys’ attention back to himself.

Staring between Charlie and Bill a bit apprehensively Harry still nods slowly not wanting to lie to the two nice people… Fearing what they could do if they figured out it was a lie, after all they talked about magic. “It was on a cartoon with a talking bunny… but I didn’t get to watch all of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly different beginning and scanning it, it looks like I started to write it like an outline and it got away from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version is longer as It was one of the beginning drafts for the story.

The first Weasley Harry had met was actually Charlie, shortly followed by Bill.

He had been 7 at the time and had been wondering around a bazaar in Egypt. His clothes were so loose that at a glance he appeared to be wearing a jellabiya, most people who even spared him that glance just assumed that it was.

Charlie, however, was not most people. After watching the child for a time he came to the conclusion that the child was there alone and decided to approach to offer assistance.  

“Hey-ya kid.” He made sure to sound as friendly as he could, something about this child just exuded weariness. Confirmed when he jumps, spinning towards Charlie quickly, eyes scanning the crowd wildly searching for all possible escape routes should they been needed. “It’s okay… My name’s Charlie, I’m here visiting my older brother.” He smiled kindly holding his hands up hoping to take away the child’s worry.

Oddly it made the boy even more nervous. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to see if you were ok… I have a lot of younger brothers… one is about your age too. And I would hope someone would help them out if they were lost or alone like you seem to be.”

The boy seemed to be considering his answer as he nodded slightly. “I’m Harry…”

Charlie’s smile widened. “That's a good name kid.”

Harry gave a tentative smile to the other wizard. “You said you have a brother?”

“Yup! I have an older brother that lives here named Bill. There's me, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron… And I got a sister who is the youngest, Ginny”

“That's a lot.”

Charlie smiled. “Yea but they are great. What about you?”

Harry shrugged seeming to shrink into himself a little. “I got a cousin… but he isn’t nice.”

“I’m sorry, what about your parents?”

Harry hung his head down sadly. “My aunt said they died in a car crash because my daddy was drunk and they were stupid.”

Charlie has to keep himself from reeling back in shock. “Are they here?”

Harry shakes his head. “I come here alone when I’m trying to hide from Dudley.”

“How do you get here?”

Harry looks around worriedly before whispering. “I think its magic.” His eyes widen and he looks terrified of what Charlie may do or say.

Unwilling to frighten the boy more he keeps a calm straight face. “That’s amazing. What makes you think its magic?”

Still frightened he answers. “Because I looked on a map… I’m in Egypt but my uncle’s house is in Surrey.”

Charlie nearly falls over in his shock. “That’s amazing! Bill can barely make it here from Wales!”

“I can barely make what?” A new voice calls laughing from behind Harry.

Harry lets out a little shriek before hiding behind Charlie. “It’s ok Harry, this is my brother Bill.” Harry peaks around the still kneeling boy to eye the other one.

Bill as it turns out is lanky with long red hair and covered in freckles. He kneels down like his brother smiling kindly at him. “Hey I didn’t mean to sneak up, I just wanted to check on Charlie.”

Harry nods accepting the answer slowly coming out from behind Charlie. “Hi.”

Bill’s gaze softs some as he talks. “So I heard my name and something about barely making something?”

Charlie grins. “Harry here is from Surrey and he comes here to hide, and I was saying you can barely make that journey from Wales.” Bill seems to understand immediately that there is something definitely up and that obviously this child is magical.

“He is right it is a little hard for me, but that’s because it’s new… What about you how long have you been coming here?”

Harry seems to consider the question for a moment before answering. “I’m 7 now. The first time I came I was 5. Dudley was trying to push me down the stairs.”

The Weasley boys share a quick look of horror. Never had one of them or their brothers tried to push another down the steps. “Had he ever tried before?”

“No… He wanted to be like his dad, Uncle Vernon had pushed me down them before.”

Bill bit his tongue trying to keep himself from reacting out. “Harry why do you go back?” Charlie asks quietly.

Harry frowns at Charlie. “I was told I have too… And I have nowhere else to go.”

“Who told you, you had too?”

“Aunt Petunia, she said she didn’t care where I went as long as I was home to do chores in the morning.”

“Morning? You mean you don’t have to sleep there?”

Harry shrugs. “I slept here before but got up early so I could make it home to do my chores.”

“What are your chores?”

“Gardening, breakfast, dishes, laundry, Saturdays I clean the garage, and Dudleys bedrooms, Sunday I clean my cupboard.”

Charlie nods, keeping a tight rein on his emotions. “How would you like to come have lunch with Bill and me at his flat? It’s really nice and to get there we’ll use magic.”

Harry nods excitedly. “Ok!” Charlie swallows with some difficulty as he stands next to the little boy.

Bill slowly stands behind them as Charlie leads Harry to a flying carpet rental stall out of view of the casual muggle observer.

“Carpets?” Harry asks confused.

Charlie grins again, still a little strained. “ _Magic_ carpets, just wait it’ll be great.”

Harry nods as Bill walks to the proprietor to pay for a rug his eyes taking in everything they can of their surroundings. “Alright who’s ready for a magic carpet ride?” Harry seems to be vibrating in excitement. Bill leads them outside the shop towards a lovely violet and gold carpet. “Ok Harry for safety reasons do you think you could sit in Charlie’s lap while we fly?”

Harry nods. “I can do that.” So Bill and Charlie arrange themselves on the carpet before beckoning Harry to join them. He settles carefully into Charlie’s lap.

“It will take about an hour to get to my house so make sure to get settled.” Bill explains.

Harry nods and settles more firmly against Charlie.

~

Halfway through the flight home the Weasleys realize Harry has fallen asleep. “I don’t want to send him back.” Charlie whispers.

Bill nods. “I don’t either… I mean who would do that to a child?”

“What’ll we do?” Bill sighs sadly. “I don’t know, I don’t think he should ever have to go back…”

“You could take him Bill.”

“Charlie I just began working what could I do with a child?”

“It’s only June, I can be here until the end of August to help… after I think you should consider a house elf or even speaking to the goblins about being allowed to keep him close as you work.”

“I need time to think about this… and he needs time to consider this as well, he may not wish to stay here with me.”

Charlie hides a smile as he realizes Bill will say yes but he does not wish to make Harry feel any pressure. “I hope he says yes…” Bill glances at Charlie catching a glimpse of his flushed face.

“What dirty thoughts are you entertaining?”

Charlie shrugs. “You would become like his father…”

Bill nods. “I would….”

“I like that.”

Bill glances at Charlie again trying to read what he can. “You would be too.” Charlie’s face heats up more than ever at that.

“I would.” Bill uses his free hand to reach for Charlie.

“Silly Char, I know everything about you. Even this.”

“Especially this.”

“But Char…”

“No Bill… What if it hadn’t been me that approached him?” Bill looks stricken. “What if someone else had been nice to him and talked to him but wanted something he shouldn’t?”

Bill shudders in disgust. “Exactly!”

“We will discuss this more at home ok Char.” Charlie nods excepting the silence that settles between them.

Neither realizes that Harry had woken up during their exchange hearing most of their conversation, he didn't know what to do! These nice people kept talking about taking him in, becoming his parents… He wasn’t sure but he was pretty sure brothers didn’t normally have kids together. He reasoned that it was probably a magic thing.

He didn’t mind. He spent the rest of the ride considering what they were talking about. On one hand what would his aunt and uncle do if they found him… on the other hand why would they look for him in Egypt?

~

The rest of the flight passed in silence as they all contemplated what to do next. Bill began his job with Gringotts next week, Charlie went back to Hogwarts on September first, and then there was Harry. He didn't want to go back to his family, the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea of living with Bill and Charlie… Though he did hear Charlie would have to leave again for a while but that he would be back so he was sure he would be ok.

Charlie nudged him slightly to get his attention. “Hey kiddo we are almost there, thought you might wanna see this it is quite a site. Harry sat up turning to smile sweetly at Charlie before turning in the direction he was pointing.

Hundreds of small square buildings dotted the landscape near which stood several massive stone figures, things he recognized from the tourist shops in Cairo, Anubis and Osiris he recognized right away. In the opposite direction was a more modern building, stone and marble gleamed in the blazing sun. “The small houses are where the workers live,” Charlie explained. “Over there are the current tombs Bill is going to be exploring in,” He points towards the massive sculptures. “That building over there is Gringotts, they are the ones who are employing Bill to explore the tombs.”

“Wow.” Harry whispers in amazement taking it all in.

“Wotcher Bill, Charlie!” A young woman on a broom speeds past them heading towards the newer building. Harry swings his gaze around the skies again suddenly noticing the large number of men and women flitting about on brooms and carpets.

“That was Tonks, she's Bills age, graduated with him, she's studying to be an auror… but while she does that she is working for Gringotts doing security.” Charlie explains.

“Auror?” Harry asks.

“Like muggle constables I guess only they worry about magic crimes.”

“Muggle?”

“Muggles are people who weren't born with any magic, there are laws about telling them about wizards unless of course they have a magic child.”

Harry seems to be absorbing all of this like a sponge, he thinks of his uncle’s reaction to just the word magic and he can understand why they don’t want normal people to know.

“Alright guys brace yourself we are gonna be landing now.” Harry lowers his upper body forward as his feels Charlie do the same as he tightens his grip around him. It’s a little bumpy but not too bad.

“Welcome to my home!” Bill sweeps open a door standing to the side for Harry and Charlie to enter.

Harry freezes just inside the door. The house is huge on the inside! He runs to the door only to look at the interior and exterior space. “It is magic.” He breathes out in a hushed whisper.

Bill can’t stop a slight laugh. “That it is.” He smiles as he leads Harry fully back into the house.

Harry stares around his surroundings in wonder. “What do you think so far?” Charlie asks grinning.

“I like it…” Harry gets a bit nervous not sure how to ask about the lunch they had mentioned, they were a lot nicer than his aunt and uncle but that may not include food as well.

Bill and Charlie watch the boy begin fidgeting nervously until a loud growl emerges from his stomach. Harry proceeds to turn scarlet. “We promised food too let me get that ready while Charlie shows you where you can wash up… how does that sound?” Bill asks smiling.

Harry nods his head still embarrassed until he hears another stomach growl. “I seem to be hungry too, come on Harry lets go wash out hands.”

He follows Charlie to the bathroom in relief.

In the bathroom Charlie pulls out a stool for Harry to stand on to reach the sink. “Now who is this cutie?” a disembodied voice asks as Charlie turns on the water. Harry squeaks prepared to flee.

“It’s ok Harry it’s just the mirror… In the magic world a lot of mirrors can talk… in fact Bill and I wanted to talk to you after lunch…”

Harry nods eyeing the mirror curiously now that he knows it was supposed to. “About what?”

“Well we wanted to see if you would be willing to stay here with us? I will have to go back to Hogwarts in September but it’s my last year and I’ll be back and Bill would be here for you even if I can’t be.”

“What would I have to do?”

A voice from the doorway answers. “Just be a child, our child… and WE were going to bring this up at lunch Char.” Bill says ending in a mock scolding tone towards Charlie.

Charlie shrugs sheepishly. “I got impatient.”

Bill smiled. “Come on scamp’s lunch is ready.”

“Nice!” Charlie dried his hands before handing Harry the towel to dry his own hands. “Let’s go kiddo.” Charlie grins ruffling Harry’s hair gently.

Harry follows after the two Weasley’s for once not fearing for his safety. In the dining area he looks around for what he should do when Bill beckons him to a chair between him and Charlie. “This is your seat.” Harry walks over staring at the seat as if it held the answers.

As he sits and finally see’s the table with three plates of food one in front of him like it is just for him and no one else. He looks between the two red heads. Both smile kindly at him. “It’s all yours kid.” Charlie nods to the plate as he and Bill pull their own plates closer.

Harry carefully pulls the plate towards himself. There is a full sandwich, carrot sticks, and some mixed fruit. As he stared a bit longer he couldn’t stop his eyes from tearing up and pouring over. Bill and Charlie are on either side of him in seconds. “Hey kiddo what’s wrong?” Charlie asks quietly patting him on the back.

“You can tell us anything.”

Harry sniffles rubbing his eyes. “Y-you’ve just been so nice…” he hiccups. “And all this food.”

“Harry, this is what you should be getting for lunch everyday…”

“B-but…”

“You should have three meals a day… three good meals a day.” Bill explains calmly.

Harry looks at him with large watery green eyes. “But won’t that take away from you?”

Bills’ smile wobbles. “Not even a little bit Harry.”

Harry’s eyes glisten with more unshed tears. “Our family was huge growing up,” Charlie begins. “Our dad is the only one who worked and we all wore hand-me-downs but there was always plenty of food for everyone.”

“Charlie?” Bill looks concerned.

Charlie ignores him as he looks at Harry. “You only mentioned living with your aunt, uncle and cousin… Did they eat as little as they gave you?”

Harry looks down at his hands shaking his head no.

“What about your clothes?” Charlie asks quietly.

“They were my cousins…”

“How old is he?”

“Seven.”

“And you?”

“Six… almost seven!”

“Well Harry it’s up to you but we would like you to stay. But I think we should wait until after lunch ok?”

Harry nods as Bill and Charlie sit back on their own chairs.

~

Lunch is uneventful after that while everyone finishes their meal.

Afterwards the three move into the family room. “What do you want with me?”

Bill and Charlie look at each other for a moment communicating silently. “Well,” Bill starts. “We would love to bring you into our family.”

“As what?”

“Whatever you feel comfortable with.”

Harry shuffles around. “Would you be like my parents… or my uncle?”

Bill’s heart broke a little more. “Definitely more like parents.”

“What would staying mean?”

“Well I would need to go speak with the goblins but they should have no problems… for the goblins children are more valuable than gold…”

“And they love gold!” Charlie cuts in.

“They do. I can’t say there won’t be chores but they would be things like keeping your room cleaned, so picking up toys you aren’t playing with, making sure your dirty clothes are in the hamper, clean clothes put away.”

“I would have toys?”

“Loads of them!” Charlie answers, sounding like a promise.

“There will be rules, but they are for your own protection and health. Bedtime will be at nine unless there are exemptions made, such as we are out or you have permission from one of us.”

“I haven't seen any stairs…”

Both Weasleys look confused. “Stairs?” Charlie asks.

“For my room.”

“There are rooms down here…” Bill says hoping what he even considered is wrong.

Harry frowns looking around the room. “I don’t see any cupboards though.” Bill’s heart sinks.

Charlie stands up and leaves the room quietly, but Bill can see the tension in his shoulders. “You slept in a cupboard under the stairs?”

“It was my room…” He stares where Charlie had gone. “Is he mad at me? I didn’t mean to insult your house!”

Bill moves beside Harry stroking his back. “No he isn’t mad at you, in fact I think he really likes you. As for insulting my house you didn’t. He was upset because cupboards aren’t meant to be bedrooms. There are three rooms down here one is my bedroom then there is a study and I hadn't decided what to do with that third room… But I think it should be your bedroom.”

Harry’s gaze swings back to Bill. “I would have my own bedroom?” Bill nods smiling. “Can I go to the bathroom?”

“Of course, while you’re in there I’m gonna go see if I can find Charlie.” Harry nods as he gets up and heads for the bathroom he had used earlier.

Bill heads in the opposite direction towards where Charlie went. He finds him sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Charlie doesn't even look up as he speaks. “They kept him in a cupboard Bill!”

“I know Char…” Bill moves beside Charlie wrapping his arms around him.

“That conversation about what chores he had to do just kept ringing in my ears.”

“What about it?”

“One of the things he had to do was keep his cousins rooms clean… I thought he had misspoke.”

Bill sighs sadly kissing the top of Charlie’s head. “Well, hopefully he says yes to staying, and we can go see the goblins tomorrow.”

Charlie nods. “I just- Who treats a child like that?”

“Sometimes there are just horrible people in the world. But look how Harry turned out, he is still such a sweet child.”

“I don’t want him to leave.”

“I don’t wanna leave.” A small voice says from the doorway.

Bill and Charlie turn towards him, Bill smiling kindly while Charlie has his mouth agape slightly. “Well then, welcome to the family.” Bill says holding his hand out for Harry to take. He does though nervously. Bill pulls him between he and Charlie to hug him close.

~

The rest of the day is spent with Bill and Charlie explaining to Harry about the wizarding world, how much works, and about the schools. Harry listened intently as they spoke. And when it was time for bed Bill and Charlie led Harry to an empty room.

Empty until Bill started using spells to create some basic furniture such as a bed and dresser, created with the promise of new clothes, and a stuffed dragon because that seemed to be one of Harry’s favorite parts during their explanations.

After he was in bed and fast asleep Bill cast several protective charms on the room as well as a tracker on Harry so he would be able to find him should something happen.

In their bedroom Charlie holds Bill close as he finally allows himself to be upset about what he learned that day about Harry. “I want to keep him safe Charlie.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want mom around him, she would smother him too much.”

“I know.”

“I’m worried we won’t know what to do.”

“I know.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt him again.”

“I know.”

~

The next morning Charlie is the first one awake, he decides to make breakfast for his new little family. Humming to himself he sets about preparing a simple meal. Harry is the first to join him.

“Good morning kiddo.” Charlie greets happily.

Harry smiles. “Good morning… What do I call you?”

Charlie smiles. “Well what would you like to call me? I won’t mind.”

Harry looks at him deep in thought. “Can I call you dad?”

Charlie’s smile turns soft as his heart melts a little more. “I would love that.”

Harry grins up at him. “Thanks… Dad.”

Charlie just wants to jump around suddenly but he contains himself as he turns to Harry. “So I am making breakfast for my two guys here but one of them is still sleeping. Think you can go wake up Bill?”

Harry looks a little worried about that but nods. “I can do that… What do I call him?”

“He’s like me and would be happy no matter what you called him.”

Harry nods before making his way to Bills room. Inside the room he can see Bill sprawled across his bed. As he stares at him he considers what he would want to call him. Since Charlie is dad he thinks Bill should be papa.

He is standing right next to the bed as leans over to shake Bill. “Papa breakfast is ready.”

Bill is swimming around in the not quite awake yet state when he hears the quiet papa from Harry. He can feel his heart swelling at that. “Papa?”

Bill is quick to grab Harry pulling him to the bed. Harry squeals but it quickly turns to laughing as Bill tickles him. “I got you now!”

Harry is alternately squealing and giggling as Bill tickles his sides.

“Well at least you’re awake now.” Charlie sighs rolling his eyes from the door. Bill relents on tickling Harry to turn towards Charlie.

“I needed to be awake?”

“I made breakfast.”

Bill turns to a gasping but smiling Harry. “We better get out of here Charlie was cooking.” Harry giggles again. Bill felt on top of the world knowing he could make Harry giggle. Knowing he would willingly call him papa.

“Its ok you don’t have to eat it, me and Harry will just share it all, isn't that right Harry?”

Harry nods rolling off the bed. “Yes we will dad.”

Bill watches amused as they Harry runs out of the room, Charlie throws back a smile as he follows after the boy.

Bill sits there for a few moments wondering how this could become his life so sudden. He shrugs it off as inconsequential as he hops out of bed yelling down the hall. “No one better be eating my share!” He hears Harry and Charlie laugh.

~

After breakfast and showers Bill shrinks down one of his own outfits for Harry to wear until they can get him his own clothing. While they fit better they seem to make Harry a little confused and uncomfortable. “What’s wrong Harry?” Charlie asks as Harry again fiddles with the waist of his trousers.

“Nothing… it’s just I’ve never had pants that fit like this before.”

Charlie nods. “I can imagine it must be a new feeling but I bet we can figure out a way to help you get used to that when we go clothes shopping for you.”

Harry smiles. “Yea, it’s not that I don’t like it but it’s new.”

“New things can take some getting used to, but sometimes that is what makes them amazing.”

Once everyone is ready to go the three of them leave the house. “We aren’t too far from Gringotts so I thought we could walk.” Everyone agrees so they set off towards the bank.

About 5 minutes into their walk the witch from the broom, from the night before, skips into step beside Bill. “Where you headed to this early in the day?” Harry barely recognizes her though because unlike when they were flying and her hair was blue right now it was a bright neon pink.

Bill smiles nodding down at Harry. “Introducing little Harry here to the goblins.”

The woman frowns. “I thought your youngest brother was Ron… and a red head.”

“He isn’t my brother Tonks.” Tonks frown deepens, her hair turns purple as a result.

“If he isn’t your brother why you takin’ him to meet the goblins?”

“Papa why did her hair change color?” Harry asks, frowning at the woman.

Her gaze whips down towards him as Bill explains. “She's a metamorphamagi, which means she can change her appearance at will without using any kind of spell or potion.”

“Since when did you have kids Weasley?”

Bill frowns at her. “Not really your business Tonks. Now if you’ll excuse us we have places to be.” Tonks stops following them but continues to watch as they walk away scowling.

Harry’s grip on Bills hand seems to tighten. “She wasn’t very nice.”

“Sometimes she is… but she always liked Bill a lot.” Charlie explains.

“But if she liked him than why?”

“Because Bill was never interested in her.”

“Because he was with you right dad?”

Charlie smiles. “Yeah because he loved me.”

Harry thinks about it a little longer. “I wish I could change my appearance like that.”

“Normally it would have presented itself by now if you had it, but you never know all you have to do is think about what you want to change and how.”

Harry nods as he begins concentrating really hard. “Did it work?”

Bill and Charlie glance down, the once black haired little boy now sporting Weasley red hair. “That is amazing!”

Harry smiles broadly leaving his hair as is.

Ten minutes later the small group arrives at the bank.

“Just remember Harry goblins can be scary but they will leave you alone if you are polite to them, this is a bank so wizards come and go all the time.”

Harry nod as his stomach fills with butterflies. As Bill opens the door Harry gets his first glimpse of a true wizard establishment.

It is amazing!

Paper planes zoom around what he assumes are the goblins. Men and women chatter away to the tellers and each other. There are a few children who are running about as their parents do business.

As Bill leads them through the throng of people Harry can’t help the excitement building inside as he watches everything he can. When they stop in front of a rather wizened old goblin Harry wonders why people worry about them. He thinks they look amazing.

“Hello Gelsheik, I need to speak with Granlock about important family matters.”

Gelsheik looks between Bill and Charlie before his eyes settle on Harry. Nodding Gelsheik looks back to Bill. “He will be here momentarily to get you.” His gaze swings back to Harry. “Do you have a name child?”

“My name is Harry.”

“Surname?” Harry looks confused. “Family name?”

“Oh!” he blushes bright red. “My aunt refused to say it she just called me freak.”

The goblin’s ears seem to turn bright red. “Who is your aunt?”

“Petunia Dursley… she was my mom’s sister.”

“Muggles?”

“Yea, they didn’t like magic.”

“You have magic though.”

“They didn’t like me.”

Granlock chooses that moment to join them. “Gelsheik?” He asks eyeing the goblins red ears.

“Mr. Weasley needs to speak to you regarding family matters… and Mr. Harry here needs to be scanned into the system.”

Granlock looks between the three humans and back to Gelsheik. “Of course… Follow me.” He turns on his heel leading the three humans to his office. “What family matters do you need to attend to Mr. Weasley?”

“I would like to adopt Harry.”

“Explain from the beginning.” So Bill does, he starts with finding Charlie speaking to a young boy and the knowledge gleaned about his home life gained since that first introduction.

“Which brings us here as I wish to bring him into my family.”

Granlock, his own ears red, nods. “I can understand that… We will need to add him to the system in order to properly adopt him to you.” Bill nods.

“What does that mean?” Harry asks.

“To put you in the system we will need a few drops of blood to ensure who you are.” Harry nods.

In no time the goblin has everything needed to add Harry into the system and so carefully pricks the boys’ finger and allowing a few drops of blood to drip onto the paper.

It takes a few minutes for the paper to fill with names. Granlock frowns. “It seems he is already part of the system.”

“What?” Charlie asks confused.

Granlock hands over the paper. What had once been a blank sheet now holds a fairly large family tree at the bottom of which gave the child’s name. “Harry Potter?”

Bill’s head whips around. “What?” Charlie shows him the sheet so he can see for himself. “This shouldn’t change anything, should it? I mean his home life was still less than ideal.”

The goblin frowns. “Normally no it shouldn’t. In this case what we will have to do is a bit more difficult if we want to avoid ministry… and Dumbledore tampering.”

Bill nods. “Anything.”

Granlock nods.

“Who is Harry Potter?” Harry asks from beside Bill.

“Well kiddo,” Charlie begins. “That would have been your birth name… Your aunt lied to you about them, they were magical people who died protecting you.”

“They did?”

“That they did, I knew them, though I was still a young child. They were very nice people.” Bill says.

“This will require two people to take on the role of parent Mr. Weasley.” Granlock addresses Bill suddenly.

“OK, we can do that.” Bill says.

“We who?”

“Bill and I.” Charlie puts in.

Granlock looks between the two wizards before nodding. “Fine. Obviously his last name will be Weasley.” Granlock seems to be filling out a bit of paper quickly as they sit there waiting. “Who is parent one?”

“I am.” Bill says. Granlock nods.

“Are you planning to bond?”

“We would like to be, once I finish Hogwarts though.” Charlie answers.

“Harry or Harold?”

“Harold.” Harry says.

It’s not much longer after that that Granlock swishes the paper towards them to sign before snapping his fingers and making it vanish. “It is now official and no one can change it. As to the matter of you and your prior identity since you are no longer a Potter your vaults will need to be rekeyed and I have those here.” He rummages in one of his desk drawers before bringing a pair of keys forward. “As you are underage your keys shall be in the custody of your guardians however any money you could need is at your disposal with parental consent.”

“I have money?”

“You do… current totals are nine million galleons, forty-three thousand sickles and thirty knuts. There is an inventory of the non-monetary items in your vault including various pieces of jewelry and several paintings.”

“Whoa.” Harry and Charlie say together.

Bill rolls his eyes. “Well that will definitely help as I planned to go shopping for clothes for Harry today.”

Granlock nods. “The Portkey to Gringotts Diagon Alley runs back and forth until ten.”

Bill nods smiling. “Come on you two let’s get our day started.”

Charlie and Harry jump up and join Bill as he heads for the door. “Thank you for this Granlock, have a good day.” Granlock nods.

“Safe travels today.”

After a brief warning to Harry about how a portkey feels Bill and Charlie hold Harry tight between them as they all grab the portkey and vanish from Egypt.

~

“That was weird!” Harry decides as they land in an empty room at Gringotts in England.

“It is… and that feeling never gets any better.” Bill says as he leads them into the bank proper and up to a teller.

“Yes?”

“Hello sir, we need to make a withdrawal from our sons account.” Bill says as he hands over a key.

The teller looks between them then at the key before nodding. “Of course right this way.” It is an exciting trip for Harry, who had never in his life gone on any kind of carnival rides.

At the vault they step off the as the goblin uses their key to open the lock. As the door swings open Harry can hardly believe his eyes. Gold everywhere. He watches Bill step forward with a small fist size bag and proceed to drop way more than a fist size amount of gold. Harry wonders if it’s like the house and bigger on the inside.

“This should be plenty to get everything we will need.”

Another amazing ride up, where Bill trades several of the coins for money like his aunt always used, and then they were outside. Harry stared in amazement at everything around them. Men, women and children bustled about, some kids were staring longingly into windows while others slurped up ice cream. Adults chattered away with each other as they weaved in and out of shops.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley.” Bill smiled. “Where to first?”

Harry looks between all the nearby shops before pointing at the book store. “Can I get some books?”

Bill smiles as he waves his arm out signaling Harry to head where he wishes.

~

In his study Arthur sighs as he reads through another report on malicious artifacts found in muggle homes. What some people do… He shakes his head sadly.

As he stretches his back a low chime rings through his office. Startled he looks around as he doesn't have anything that chimes like that. It takes a bit but he finally finds it on an old grandfather clock.

A new hand has appeared.

A NEW HAND!

Arthur stares at the innocuous hand unsure what to do. There is a picture of a young red head… too old to be a new born while his oldest isn't really old enough for the child that appeared.

He doesn’t understand it! He knew how the clock worked but still it made no sense!

He decided to check on his children on the family clock.

Most of his kids are listed as Home, while Charlie and Bill say travelling. He watches the clock a little longer as it suddenly swivels his oldest two towards shopping. He frowns before casting a quick locator on the clock to get exact locations.

When Diagon alley appears he gets even more confused. Why are Bill and Charlie in England?

He clears his spell from the clock before calling to his wife that he would be back.

Arthur apparates just behind the leaky cauldron.

He slowly makes his way towards Gringotts looking for the tell-tell red hair that signal his children. He is half-way down the block when he finally spots them as they are ducking into Flourish and Blots.

He quick walks to the building all the while watching they don’t come out.

They don’t.

As he pushes his way into the building he begins to search the rows of books cursing the vast amounts to get lost in. It’s in the childrens section he finally finds them Kneeling on either side of a young boy whose hair matches their own in brilliance.

“Papa! Can we get this book?” Arthur can hear the boy ask.

“Don’t forget the magic word kiddo.” Charlie says.

“Oh yeah, thank you dad. Please papa?” Arthur is frozen to the spot. He had never- well ok he thought it could be true but he never wanted to know.

But hearing the little boy in front of him refer to both his boys as his parents wouldn’t let him deny it anymore.

“Of course you can get the book, but remember I wanted to get some school books for you as well.”

“Thank you papa!” Arthur straightens up, this is fine he can deal with this. They were still his boys and nothing would change that… and besides there was a child involved now and he wanted to meet him.

Calmly he steps around the shelf into Charlie’s line of site. “Dad!” He straightens up suddenly. Bill does as well as he and Harry turn towards the elder Weasley.

“Uh… hello dad.” Bill says.

Harry looks between all the adults confused. If this was their dad what does that make him to Harry?

Arthur smiles at the young boy. “Why hello there, who might you be?”

“I’m Harry.”

“Dad, I was going to fire-call you and mum soon… This is my son Harold Weasley. Harry this would be your grandpa.” Bill explains quickly.

Harry nods slowly. “So this is grandpa.”

Arthur smiles. “Why yes I am grandpa. And how old are you?”

Harry smiles. “I’m seven… but I will be eight soon.”

Arthur nods. “Well Harry do you mind if I wonder off with your papa for a bit so he and I can talk?”

“Can dad take me to look at more books?”

Bill nods. “Of course… Get him a few history and theory books.” Charlie nods squeezing his shoulder as he walks by with Harry.

“Obviously you have some explaining to do.”

Bill sighs. “Charlie and I found him yesterday in Cairo… He was on the street in rags so we offered to feed him lunch. It was later we found out how horrible his home life was so in the end I asked if he wanted to stay… as you can see he agreed.”

“He appeared on my grandfather clock about an hour ago.”

Bill nods. “That would fit into the time we… I adopted him.”

“I know you are Charlie are lovers… I denied it for the longest time but I knew.”

Bill sighs. “Fine we adopted him… After he finishes Hogwarts Charlie wants to bond.”

“I should hope so… you have a child now!” Arthur eyes his son for a bit. “How long were you going to wait to tell us?”

“I didn’t, don’t, want mom smothering him… he can be skittish.”

“I know… but she will want to meet him and she will be heartbroken if you keep her from him for too long.”

“Papa! Papa! Look at this book I found!” Harry cries as he runs at Bill. Arthur steps aside to watch. Harry is holding a medium size book titled; _Myths of Ancient Egypt._

“That is great… are you gonna get it?” Harry nods.

“And I’ve got a Dragon book!”

Bill smiles. “Already just like your dad.” Harry seems to flush scarlet. “Go find him we are nearly done here ok?” Harry nods rushing back the way he had come.

“He looks…”

“Metamorphmagi… he wanted hair like us.”

“Amazing.”

Bill nods still looking pensive. “Look dad… Don’t bring up his past, just from what Char and I have gathered it… wasn’t pleasant.”

“Of course. What is it Bill?”

Bill looks away. “When we were talking last night about his bedroom he got confused and asked where the stairs were.”

“Well maybe his old home had only bedrooms upstairs?”

“No… We explained that all the rooms were on the ground floor…” Bill pauses massaging his temples. “His confusion was that there were no cupboards.”

“Cupboards? Whatever f-“ Arthur cuts himself off. “A cupboard under the stairs?”

“Was his bedroom. Cairo is as far as he could apparate so he could get away.”

“Merlin… Ok I won’t say anything about his past.”

Bill nods then catches site of Charlie and Harry heading towards them. “Come on dad you can go shopping with us, maybe get to know him some.”

Arthur nods following after his eldest. “I would like that I think.”

~

The four men left the shop and began walking down the street again. “What are the owls for?” Harry asks pointing towards the Owl Emporium.

“That my dear boy is how we send and receive our post.” Arthur explains to Harrys awe.

“Do we have an owl papa?” Harry asks Bill.

“Not yet but how would you like to help pick one or two out today?”

“Two?”

“Well I’m sure you will want to write dad when he goes back to Hogwarts right?” Harry nods. “Well Hogwarts is really far away so what if we need to send letters closer to home?”

Harry nods accepting that logic. “Ok!” Together they walk into the store examining the owls. “This one is pretty.” Harry points to a young snow owl.

“She is.” Bill says leaning towards the cage. “I don’t know if she would be able to take the heat of Egypt thought.”

Harry nods waving goodbye to the snowy owl. A few cages down he points out another owl giggling. “I like this one.”

Charlie leans in this time. “Ah the long-eared owl I think he would be perfect.” Charlie smiles as Harry claps happily. “So Mr. Owl, do you think you could make the trip from Hogwarts to Siwa Egypt?”

The owl puffs up hooting at Charlie. “Owls can understand you?” Harry asks awed.

“Sometimes, post owls are chosen because they have an amazing sense of direction and know how to find who they are delivering mail too.”

Harry nods. Looking around he doesn't really see anymore he likes. “Papa do you see any you like?”

Bill shakes his head. “Not really. This one should do fine and we can look closer to our home, we have time.”

Bill takes the owl from Charlie and pays for it before the four men head out of the store. “Ok Harry before we send him home wanna name him?”

Harry’s eyes shine. “I can pick the name?”

“Of course you can buddy.” Charlie says ruffling his hair.

Harry stares at the bird for a little bit for deciding. “Can I name him Felix?”

Charlie looks at the owl. “What do you think about Felix?” The owl flutters and puffs up again. “I think he likes it.” He says to a smiling Harry.

“Ok Felix we are going to be here for a little while longer so you can go ahead and head home.” Bill says before pulling the cage close to his face and whispering in its ear.

Once the bird was out of the cage and flying off Harry turns to Bill. “What did you whisper in its ear?”

“That's how they know where home is, you need to whisper the location for them and then they can find it.”

~

They continue their shopping trip ending at madam malkins to pick up several wizarding outfits for Harry. After which Bill checks the time and decides they need to stop for lunch. Harry nearly cries again when they tell him that he gets his own meal that no one else will take.

After lunch Arthur bids farewell to his sons and new grandson with the promise of not telling Molly yet. Bill and Charlie lead Harry out front where they proceed to stick out their wand arm. Moments later a purple bus appears.

“’Ello gentlemen, where ya headed this fine day?”

Bill leads them on as he answers. “We need to get to a muggle mall.”

“Right-o we know just the place.” He nods as soon as Bill and Charlie sit they pull Harry between them.

“This is kind of a rough ride so hold on tight.” Charlie cautions. Harry clings to their arms as the bus begins speeding along suddenly.

“It’s like a carnival ride I see on TV.”

“Carnival ride?”

Harry nods. “It’s a place with games and rides and stuff. Parents go with their kids.”

“Like a theme park?”

Harry shrugs. “I don’t really know, I’ve only seen them on TV.”

Bill silently promises he will definitely take Harry to a theme park one of these days.

It feels like only a moment or two later that the bus is slowing to a stop. “Muggle mall!” the conductor calls.

“Oh this is us!” Harry says excitedly. The three of them disembark from the bus in front of a large building.

~

They spend several hours exploring the various shop in the mall, purchasing normal clothes for Harry as well as a large collection of toys and games. They were passing the food court when Harry freezes suddenly.

“It’s a fine day when that freak doesn't come back, ungrateful bastard though!” A gruff voice harrumphs.

“I know dear.” A nasally voice responds.

“Mummy! I want more new toys!” A child whines.

“Of course Diddy, we will go back after lunch.”

“Fine boy, knows what he wants.”

Bill frowns at the family before noticing that Harry is shivering. “Hey Harry what’s going on?” He kneels down beside Harry.

Charlie isn’t far behind him. “Come on kiddo talk to us.”

Harry is still shaking when he whispers. “That's my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon…”

Bills head whips around towards the family glaring before turning back to Harry softening his look. “You will never have to go back to them.”

“You are our son now, those people over there are a nightmare that you never need to live with again.” Charlie whispers to him.

“But…”

“There is nothing you could do that would ever make us send you back.” Bill speak vehemently.

Harry stares hard at Bill before nodding as he wraps his arms around Bill and Charlie.

“Mum! Isn’t that the freak there?” Bill can hear a boy yell.

Harry stiffens up as Bill and Charlie glance over at the large boy. Except he seems to be pointing at some other boy. “No Diddems, not to worry I’m sure you will never have to see him again.”

Suddenly they here a slam. “Petunia grab Dudders, I don’t want him near those kind of freaks!” Vernon suddenly sneers, glaring disgustedly at Bill and Charlie.

“The nerve of some people, bringing their pervertedness in front of people!”

Bills eyes widen as he listens to them as they begin to leave the area. Its Harrys muttered apologies that get his attention. “Hey no-no you have done nothing wrong Harry.”

“But-“

“Nasty freaks, would serve them right if someone came along and shot the lot of them.” They can hear Vernon’s muttering from where they are.

From one moment to the next Charlie is with his family to suddenly pinning Vernon to a wall. “What’d you say about _my_ family you bloated beached whale?”

Vernons’ face flushes nearly purple before the color drains from his cheeks. “Well I never-“ Vernon grumbles.

“You never what?” Charlie hisses. The scent of urine draws Charlie’s attention down. “What the hell?”

“Excuse me gentlemen what seems to be the problem?” A new voice questions. Turning Charlie finds himself facing several constables so he drops Vernon.

“Well I was comforting my son, he was upset you see, because he overheard this family saying some extremely rude things about another little boy. When I heard this man calling us disgusting and made remarks about us being shot.”

The constables turn their gaze to Vernon. “Is that right?”

“Well I wouldn’t have shot them! Waste of bullets that would be.”

One of the officers’ brows rises. “That right?”

“They’re fags! Of course it would be a waste of good bullets.” Another constable quickly pushes the first back he turns to Charlie.

“You said they said something that upset your son?”

“I’m not sure what all he had heard… but I heard them discussing that they were here celebrating a ‘freak’ that was no longer with them.”

It’s Dudley who pipes up before his mother can stop him. “That was my cousin! He vanished when I pushed him down the stairs like daddy does!”

“Diddy hush!” Petunia scolds but it is too late. The constables all turn to stare at the family in disgust.

“How old was the boy?”

“I don’t know!” Petunia scowls. “Probably my sons’ age.”

“Can I go back to my family?” Charlie asks one of the officers who nods and sends him on his way.

Charlie gets back to Bill and Harry and falls to his knees just in front of them. “Come here Harry” He asks spreading his arms wide. Harry looks at him for a moment before falling into his arms. “Those people will NEVER hurt you again.” He whispers into his ear. Harry nods into his shoulder.

“So if I remember right we were gonna head to the next toy shop…” Bill says trying to lighten the mood.

Harry shakes his head. “I don’t wanna turn out like him…”

“Oh sweetheart, you could never end up like them.” Bill says wrapping his own arms around Harry and Charlie. “We could buy you every toy in this mall and you would still never end up like him.”

“You sure?”

“Your papa is right kid, you are the sweetest kid I’ve ever met and I can say you would never be like that.”

After that the family went on their way not caring what happened with the Dursleys. Harry seemed to be in a much better mood and even laughed at the many antics of his parents in some of the stores. It was nearing dinner when Charlie decided they should head back to the leaky cauldron for dinner.

It was rather nice until a shrill voice cut in. “Why as I live and breathe! Is that the Weasley boys?”

Bill and Charlie groan as a woman approaches their table. Harry is sitting with Charlie so the woman slides in with Bill. “Hello aunt Septima.” They say in unison while Harry just stares at her confused.

Her gaze zeroes in on Harry. “Now who is this young man it certainly couldn’t be little Ronald could it?”

“I’m Harry.”

Septima’s smile wilts a bit as she turns from Bill to Charlie. “I don’t remember Molly having another boy.”

Bill sighs rolling his eyes. “She didn’t, Harry is mine.” Her smile vanishes to a frown as she looks at Bill.

“But he’s too old to be yours!”

Bill glances at Charlie who shrugs. “We adopted him.” Charlie answers for him.

“Who did?”

“Bill and I.”

“What?” she seems fairly lost now looking between the three of them. “But you’re brothers…”

“Which didn’t stop us from falling in love, nor did it stop us from adopting a child.” Bill sighs rolling his eyes.

“And what do your parents think of that?”

“Our dad was fine with it, in fact we had lunch today, all four of us.”

“And your mother?”

“Doesn’t know because she can be too emotional.”

Septimas’ frown deepens. “She is going to have a conniption when she does find out you know. Especially if you are keeping it from her, and with Arthur knowing first…” She lets the sentence hang.

Charlie rolls his eyes. “We know how she is and how she will react, but really we don’t care, our son is more important than how she may feel.”

Septima looks between the three males before nodding decisively. “Good for you boys. If she does find out before you want her to I can assure you it will not be from me.” Her gaze settles on Harry. “So tell me child when is your birthday?”

Harry looks between Bill and Charlie as he nibbles on his lip. “Uhm…”

“July 30th.” Bill answers. “Can I talk to you for a moment auntie? We will be right back ok Harry. Charlie why don’t you tell Harry about quidditch?” Harry nods at Bill before turning to Charlie.

“Whats quidditch?” Charlie grins widely before launching into the rules and regulations as well as the latest achievements. While Bill slides out of the both with Septima. They don’t go far before Bill erects a muffling barrier and explains a short version of how Harry came to be with them and a plea that she not ask about his past. Septima nods grimly.

“I can see why you do not wish to introduce him to Molly yet. No worries his secrets are safe with me… So in love you say?” Bill blushes scarlet at the question. “Any plans to bond yet?”

“Once Charlie is out of Hogwarts.” Bill answers.

Septima nods. “Good for you then. I will let you get back to your family dinner.” She walks out of the muffling barrier breaking it as she leans over the table. “Alright you two I need to be going now, and welcome to the family Harry.” Harry smiles shyly up at her.

“Thank you ma’am.”

“You’re family now dear so that’s auntie to you.”

“Ok auntie.” Septima nods before turning and walking away. Bill settles in again a moment later.

“So how would you like to see a real quidditch match sometime Harry?” Bill asks smiling.

“I would like that…”

Bill nods. “That I will look into when would be a good time to go… hopefully we could go before Charlie goes back to school…? Then again we may be able to take some time and go watch Charlie play.”

“I may not play this year, but I wouldn’t mind you coming anyways. I think Fred and George are going out for beaters this year.”


End file.
